powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector Manipulation
Power to redirect matter and energy either through direct or indirect contact. A sub power of Physics Manipulation, variation of Telekinesis. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Redirection * Refraction Manipulation Capabilities The user can control the motion and direction of an object and manipulate the magnitude of the vector values. User cause stagnant and unmoving objects to travel in a controlled direction regardless of the users physical strength or speed. Moving objects can too be redirected, essentially creating a "Absolute Defense" that prevents any physical energy or matter from coming into contact with the user. Applications *Absolute Constant Velocity *Absolute Defense *Deflection *Enhanced Speed *Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. *Gravity Manipulation *Heat Transferal by redirecting heat energy. *Invisibility *Neuro-Electricity Manipulation *Power Reflection *Sound Manipulation *Targeting *Telekinesis by redirecting the push/pull of gravity. *Velocity Manipulation *Vibration Emission *Wind Manipulation **Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. **Razor Wind Associations * Illusion Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Subatomic Manipulation by controlling the motion of atoms & molecules ** Elemental Transmutation ** Molecular Manipulation * Telekinesis Limitations * Attacks of a different dimension (i.e. Spatial Slicing and Teleportation) may bypass the "Ultimate Defense" unless the user can manipulate vectors of different dimensions as well. * If the user's ability is automatic and is set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * Some users may have the powers active constantly involuntary. * Telekinetics of a higher level than the user may have their powers bypass the "Ultimate Defense" allowing them to attack the user. * If the user's version of this power is calculation-based, Enhanced Intelligence may be required to use. * Users may be limited to controlling the vectors of one situation, and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for an attack. Known Users * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece); limited to merely deflecting and propelling matter in one direction * Deep Snow (Rave Master) * Jake Martinez (Tiger and Bunny) * Loki (Marvel) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Medusa (Soul Eater) * Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) * Sale (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure); through his stand Kraftwerk * Vector (Marvel) * Gagamaru Chougasaki (Medaka Box) * Telekinetic Users * Quincies (Bleach) Gallery File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator using vectors to compress wind to create plasma. File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) deflecting an air blade with his paw pad. File:Ursus_Shock.JPG|By reflecting the air between his two paw pads, Kuma can compress it together until he creates a bomb. File:Elfen Lied Lucy BG by BrandonShandavio.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) has grown Vector Arms on her back since childhood. File:Vector arrow.jpg|Medusa (Soul Eater) using her Vector Arrow. File:Img.png|Medusa using her arrows to boost the vector of her kick. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers